


Wake Up Call

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Felching, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Wake Up Call

Nudging Cas’ legs apart is a slow process. Sure, the once-angel sleeps deeply, but it still takes Sam time to get him wide enough to accommodate the width of Sam’s shoulders. Sam moves gently, spreading Cas open with this hands and tipping his hips up just enough that Sam can lap over his hole.

 His strokes are soft at first, a lazy exploration that’s easy to get lost in when Cas is so warm and pliant. Little moans build in Cas’ throat the longer Sam works, and the closer he comes to waking. Sometimes Cas jerks awake right when he comes, his cry sleepy and surprised, and those orgasms leave him trembling, the pleasure almost overwhelming in his waking state. 

Other times, Cas wakes with a pleased little hum, snaking his hands down to pet Sam’s face and hair. He’ll coax Sam closer as he spreads his legs more, riding out the waves of pleasure until he’s arching with it, spilling wetly over his own belly. 

Either way, he always opens up willingly for Sam, eager for the stretch as Sam pushes in. Cas strokes Sam’s back, savoring the soft grunts and moans of the younger man and the quick hitch of Sam’s hips as he comes. Cas gives him enough time to catch his breath before pushing him back down between his legs. 


End file.
